


Super Engaged

by FleetSparrow



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Betrothed/Spouse Has a Secret Identity, Engagement, M/M, Media Have Strong Reaction to Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce Wayne publicly announces his engagement to reporter Clark Kent.  But privately, Clark and Bruce have some secrets they need to share before their wedding.





	Super Engaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theae/gifts).



When Bruce Wayne announced his engagement to _Daily Planet_ reporter Clark Kent during a speech at a Wayne Foundation gala, the media went wild. Cat Grant’s column was the first to hit the Internet, followed almost immediately by Vicki Vale’s. Bruce took this all in stride, media frenzies being a normal part of his life. Clark, on the other hand, was bowled over by the ferocity of the other reporters in getting his side of the story. What would make billionaire Bruce Wayne choose a lowly reporter, even one of Clark’s standing at the _Daily Planet_? Was it a conflict of interest, since Bruce Wayne also _owned_ the _Daily Planet_? Was it love, or just a sugar daddy arrangement that had led to marriage?

Bruce, for his part, kept one arm around Clark, and kept the worst of the questions away from him. Clark made a valiant effort to answer what he could, staying Midwestern polite through it all. Finally, Bruce ended the questioning for the night, letting them know that it was time to focus on the Foundation’s new projects rather than his personal life. Pawning off the reporters to Lucius Fox, Bruce quickly escorted Clark out of the ballroom and up to the penthouse he kept in the hotel.

“Well, how was your first taste of fame?” Bruce asked, once they were safely in the elevator.

“It was…a lot,” Clark said.

Bruce chuckled and kissed him. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I’m not so sure,” Clark said. “I’m not usually on the other side of a press conference.”

The elevator opened into the penthouse and Bruce led the way through it. He was eager to be out of his tux and in his lover’s arms. Clark followed him, catching Bruce’s clothes as he shed them.

“Someone needs to teach you how to pick up after yourself,” he said.

Bruce laughed and knocked the clothes out of Clark’s hands. “You can do that later.” He grabbed Clark’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

They made love the rest of the night, excited by their official announcement and all that entailed. It was going on three in the morning, when they were resting between sessions, when Clark decided it was time to tell Bruce his secret.

“There’s something you should know, Bruce,” he said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, his expression peaceful. “Oh?”

“A secret I have. I need to tell you in case, well. In case.” Clark got out of bed and stood beside it.

Bruce watched him, waiting for him to speak. Then Clark straightened up and started to rise toward the ceiling. Bruce sat up.

“Clark. Are you…floating?”

Clark nodded. “Bruce. I’m Superman.”

Bruce smiled, then laughed. “Is it unfair of me to say I knew?”

“You knew?”

“I deduced it.” Bruce took a deep breath. “Now it’s my turn to tell you a secret.”

“You’re Batman.”

Bruce’s mouth fell open. “How did you—?”

Clark grinned. “I can see through your mask.”

Bruce crossed his arms, pouting slightly. Clark floated over to him and settled down on the bed beside him again.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ruined your moment.”

Bruce looked sideways at him, but his mouth cracked into a small smile. “I guess it’s not so bad to be shown up by Superman. At least you’re not Hal.”

Clark laughed. “Would that have been embarrassing?”

“Too embarrassing.”

Clark kissed Bruce’s forehead. “You know, if we’ve both known who the other was, why have we been hiding it for so long?”

“I didn’t think you knew,” Bruce said. “And we’ve had our disagreements as Batman and Superman. I didn’t want to jeopardize what we had together.”

“Nothing could,” Clark said. “Even if you are sometimes stubbornly pigheaded, Batman.”

“And you’re hopelessly optimistic, Superman.”

Clark laughed. They cuddled closer together, leaning back against the headboard.

“Now that we do know about each other, we’ll have to decide how we want to handle revealing it.”

Bruce frowned. “Revealing what?”

“Our relationship.”

“I was planning on keeping them separate. Batman and Superman will continue to have a business relationship while we marry privately.”

Clark shifted a little away. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“If we marry, and Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent marry, people will put it together.”

“Will they, Bruce?” Clark asked. “Nobody knows who we are. The only people who do are the Justice League.”

“That’s what I meant.”

Clark gave him a “come on, Bruce” look. “Really? Don’t you think it’s time you trusted the other members?”

“You don’t trust them, _Kal_ ,” Bruce said.

Clark frowned. “That’s below the belt.”

“My point stands.”

Clark huffed, looking through the curtained window out to the city outside to collect his thoughts.

Bruce snuck a glance at him, then immediately went back to staring straight ahead. He wasn’t going to give in until Clark did. Then again, maybe Clark was right about him. Maybe he was stubbornly pigheaded.

He sighed. “Clark. We shouldn’t be having this fight.”

“I don’t think we’re fighting,” Clark said, still looking out the window. “We’re having a discussion. A very necessary one, I’d say.”

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t be having it now,” Bruce said. He finally turned to look at him, only to find Clark staring back at him. “We’re supposed to be celebrating our engagement.”

Clark smiled softly. “Just because I’m willing to put it aside for now, it doesn’t mean I’m conceding to you.”

“I know. I know how hard-headed you Kryptonians are,” Bruce said.

“Now, how would you know that?” Clark said, inching closer.

“I’ve met your cousin, remember?” Bruce smiled. “And I’ve dealt with you for a long time. Remember that, too.”

Clark smiled. “Be careful how stubborn you are, Bruce. You’re not my husband yet. I might not publish something nice about you.”

“Puff pieces from a respected journalist?” Bruce asked. “You wouldn’t dare.”

They were nose to nose, both smiling.

“Try me,” Clark said.

They kissed and Clark climbed on top of Bruce, straddling him. Their hands roved over each other’s bodies, their kisses growing more passionate. When they were both hot and heavy, Bruce broke away.

“So, tell me. Is Kryptonian biology at all different from a human’s? Because I haven’t noticed anything.”

“Are you asking as Bruce for a demonstration or as Batman for your files?” Clark asked, his expression clearly amused.

“Both.”

Clark chuckled and shook his head. “At least you’re honest. Kryptonian’s can secrete a natural lubricant. It aids in reproduction. And our organs aren’t arranged the way a human’s are.”

“I suppose I’ll have to take your word on that last one,” Bruce said. “I can’t exactly dissect you.”

“I hope you never will,” Clark said. A shadow passed over his face. “Though, should it ever happen, I’d prefer it to be you rather than Lex Luthor and his people.”

“I’ll see to it.” Bruce kissed the corner of Clark’s mouth. “Don’t think about it right now. Just think about us.”

Clark smiled. “Us.” He kissed Bruce. “You know, we have something else to think about too.”

Bruce kissed along Clark’s jawline. “No, we don’t.”

“What about Robin?”

Bruce pulled away. “Don’t ask me about Robin. Not right now.”

Clark put a hand on Bruce’s chest, gently holding him back. “It’s important.”

“They’ll be thrilled to know it’s you,” Bruce said. “Dick _and_ Jason.”

Clark nodded. “Good.” He kissed Bruce’s mouth. “Now we can forget about them.”

Bruce pushed Clark’s hand away and pulled him close. Clark gently guided him to lie down and moved over his cock. “You know,” he said, “we can also control every muscle in our bodies at all times.”

“That seems overwhelming.”

“We’re used to it.” Clark sank down on Bruce’s cock, sighing in pleasure. “You’re overwhelming.”

Bruce smiled and grabbed Clark’s hips. “You know, I always wondered why you felt so easy to move. You’ve been floating on me this whole time, haven’t you?”

Clark clenched around him and Bruce gasped. “Are you complaining?”

“Never.”

Clark smiled. “I didn’t think so.”

He lowered himself all the way onto Bruce’s cock, letting Bruce guide his rhythm. Although they had already made love earlier in the night, this time felt special. It was the first time they’d both been able to be themselves, all of themselves, with each other. Bruce was Batman and Bruce Wayne, and Clark was Superman and Kal-El and Clark Kent. They were honest with each other, and that honesty strengthened their bond.

Afterward, lying beside each other, holding one another, their breaths synced up. Neither of them were ready to sleep; they were content just to be close. Bruce reached over and took Clark’s hand, running his thumb over the gold band on his finger.

“Feeling romantic?” Clark asked.

“Very,” Bruce said. “It’s…odd.”

Clark laughed. “It’s called love, Bruce. You’ll get used to it.”

Bruce made a face at him, but leaned his head on Clark’s shoulder. “You’re right. I will get used to it. And I think I’ll like it.”


End file.
